


Julia Needs A Bit of Help

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hijabi Julia Argent, It's World Hijab Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Julia Needs A Bit of Help

Julia’s alarm didn’t go off.

She only realized this when she did wake up, roughly twenty minutes after the alarm would’ve gone off. She still had plenty of time before class, but she wouldn’t have time to call Carmen.

_ I could call her while I get ready and eat… _ she thought.

_ That’s what I’ll do. _

She got up and showered before grabbing her phone and starting a video call with her girlfriend.

“Morning, baby!” Carmen exclaimed.

“Good morning! I woke up late today so you’ll have to deal with me getting ready for my lecture. Sorry about that,” Julia said, scratching her neck sheepishly.

“It’s fine! I’d love to see how you get ready in the morning.”

Carmen winked at that, causing Julia to blush.

She popped a toaster strudel into the toaster and dug through her drawers for her blue hijab as Carmen talked about her first day in the city. 

She was coming to live with Julia, but first she was going on a bit of a tour of Europe.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that so much, love,” Julia remarked with a grin, trying to tame a corner of her headscarf that refused to stay down.

“Try a safety pin,” Carmen suggested.

“That’s smart. Thanks, love.”

Julia continued to get ready for the day, making her iced coffee and eating her breakfast.

“Alright, I’m going to head out. I’ll text you during class, okay,  qíng rén?”

Carmen’s cheeks reddened.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

Julia’s classroom was far from empty when she got into the classroom.

“You look happy today, Professor,” commented one of her students.

She ignored him.

“Alright, sorry I’m a little late, I got hung up talking to… an old friend. I’m going to give you structured notes online that you can either take down a simplified version of or to save and study later. There is also a group project due next month that you can spend this time working on. I’ll be up here to answer any questions you may have.”

She sat down and sighed.

_ Shoot. The safety pin fell out. Do I have any… No, no I don’t keep any in my desk. I’ll ask Chase if he’s in the area. _

Julia stepped out into the hallway, calling the bumbling inspector.

“Miss Argent! What is it that you need? If you’re at the university, I’m in the area.”

“Mr. Devineaux, yes. I was wondering, do you have any spare fastenings? One of the clips in my hijab came out, I suppose, and I couldn’t get a safety pin to stay.”

“I do not have any on me, however, I can pick you up a pack of hook-and-eyes at a nearby shop. What building and room number are you in?”

She told him where her room was and he hung up.

Julia waited in her classroom, ducked behind her computer.

Her phone buzzed.

_ Chase Devineaux: I’m outside. _

She rushed out.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed.

“It wasn’t really out of my way. I didn’t have work today anyway.”

“Still, thank you. I’ll meet you for lunch tomorrow, usual place?”

“Yep. See you later, Argent.”

“You too, Devineaux.”

She ran to the nearest women’s bathroom, sewing the fastenings hurriedly into the fabric.

“There we go. That’s better. Now, you said you’d text Carmen.”

She sent a quick selfie before running back to class.

_ Narawet Aynaya:  _ u look very pretty im glad the bathroom lighting is so good djhjhg


End file.
